The Last Love Song
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: No se porque se me ocurrio esta historia pero esta siendo formada por pedazo, se que aun me quedan tres historias por concluir pero este romance será hermoso y como siempre intentare juntar a GaEul con JiHoo (en este caso será el Principe Night).
1. Chapter 1

The Last Love Song

"_Tus ojos son tan tiernos_

_Parece que vieran dentro de mi corazón"_

-Abuela…-la niña se acomodaba en su cama, apretando el conejito de peluche que tanto le gustaba.- ¿puedes contarme una historia?...- le pidió con esos grandes ojos oscuros.-

La anciana dejo de doblar la ropa para mirar a su nieta, esa niña no se cansaba de escuchar la misma historia, una y otra vez. Era gracioso lo parecida que eran, su esposo no alcanzo a conocerla pero seguro que la habría adorado.

-ah… otra vez…- le dijo sentándose en la cama mientras suspiraba cansada, los años habían pasado por su cuerpo y su mente pero jamás se olvidaría de esa historia.- déjame adivinar… ¿la historia del príncipe y la mariposa blanca?-

-¡esa!.- grito la niña emocionada. Era su cuento favorito.-

"_Pero siempre terminamos sufriendo_

_Soy un cobarde ¿no?"_

-pero cierra los ojos…- le pidió la abuela mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de ella.-

-listo…- la niña oscureció su mundo para imaginarse todo.-

-ese cuento también es uno de mis favoritos…- ella también cerró los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo para contarlo.-

Había una vez, una chica que siempre estaba sola… sus padres trabajaban mucho y ella tenía un cuerpo débil por eso no tenía amigos, tampoco podía salir de casa. Así que se divertida mirando por su ventana, imaginando las cosas que hacían los demás niños y pensando en cosas divertidas. Cuando creció sus padres decidieron que debía casarse joven por que no sabían que tanto tiempo de vida podría tener.

La chica se convirtió en una linda joven, su piel era tan blanca y pálida, sus cabellos negro al igual que sus ojos… era tan hermosa que tenía muchos pretendientes, pero ella no deseaba casarse con ninguno, no conocía el mundo, no conocía más allá de su ventana y su casa. Anhelaba viajar y sentirse libre, así que una noche escapo de casa. Corrió hasta llegar al bosque de bambú, pensó que podría esconderse en ese lugar mientras decidía hacia dónde ir. Pero cuando estaba descansando una mariposa blanca se poso en su mano y un viento arremolinado la envolvió, sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo.

"_Sé que no puede ignorar este sentimiento_

_Por eso iré en seguida a tu encuentro"_

El palacio de se sentía tan vacio, no deseaba estar solo… no deseaba ser príncipe, ni tener todas esas responsabilidades, pero esto no se trataba solo de él, esto involucraba a todas las personas, a todos aquellos que dependían de sus decisiones. Se apoyo en el balcón mirando la luna azul, pronto su luz sería blanca y con ella el nuevo día.

-¿Qué es eso?...- en todos sus años jamás había visto algo como aquello, parecía que una estrella caía… el cielo se ilumino y la noche se deshizo solo por unos segundos.-

La bola de luz paso frente a los ojos del príncipe, que maravillado y curioso salto desde el tercer piso para correr hacia el lago que estaba en frente de su palacio. La luz se hundió en el agua negra y su brillo se extinguió. El príncipe pensó que eso era todo… que solo había sido un hermoso momento. Pero en silencio se rompió y un látigo negro emergió del agua, las gotas saltaron por todos lados. Aquella luz desapareció pero en su lugar la figura de una mujer se perfilaba sobre el agua, envuelta en ropas blancas.

-¿es… real?...- se pregunto avanzando hacia ella.-

-¿Dónde estoy?...-pregunto temblando, hacia frio y estaba aturdida. ¿Cómo es que llego hasta allí?, hace unos segundo estaba en el bosque de bambú con la mariposa.- su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad y entonces vio que no conocía nada… nada le era familiar.-

-¿una estrella?...- le dijo el príncipe mojando sus pies para alcanzarla.- eres una estrella…-

-¿Qué?...- dijo ella al sentir las palabras del extraño. Se giro buscándolo.-

"_Te ofrecer mi canción de amor_

_Quiero recuperar mi pequeña felicidad"  
_

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, ella encontró la luz en sus ojos y él se maravillo con su belleza. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que él volviera a hablar, pero ella no entendió nada de lo que decia… ¿no hablaba en su idioma?, ¿Por qué?. Así comenzó su historia, una que ninguno de los jóvenes se imagino jamás, pero eso no detuvo el destino.

La abuela se detuvo al ver que su nieta yacía dormida en la cama, esa niña disfrutaba tanto con ese cuento… si supiera la verdad. Se levanto poniendo su mano en la cadera, sus huesos le dolían. Se acerco a cerrar las cortina, pero entonces la luna la hipnotizo… esa luna jamás se volvía azul… mucho menos roja, habían pasado 50 años desde que dejo al príncipe, que dejo a su amor…

-¿me recordaras?... a pesar de los años…- le pregunto a la luna mientras cerraba las cortinas.- supongo… que nuestra historia acabo tristemente.- se dijo dejando el cuarto de la niña.-

"_Como aquel día_

_Sin duda"_


	2. Chapter 2

**White Butterfly**

Las clases se habían terminado, por la tarde los colores rojizos inundaban el campo de la universidad. So Eun salió de su sala soltando risas y divirtiéndose con sus amigas, le gustaba mucho sus clases de cocina, algún día se convertiría en una chef muy conocida en Corea y tendría su propio restaurant.

-So Eun vamos a ir de compras… ¿quieres venir?...- le ofreció Ara, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.-

-no puedo…- les dijo mordiendo apenas sus labios. No le gustaba rechazarlas siempre pero tenía que hacerlo.-

-No deberías invitarla…- le dijo la siempre venenosa Suzy.-

-déjala en paz…- le reclamo Ara.- otro día quizás…- levanto sus hombros al sonreírle.-

-sí…-

So Eun se despidió de ellas y suspiro… cuando las clases terminaban todas sus amigas se iban de compras, salían con sus novios o salían de fiestas… en cambio ella, sonrió un poco… ella en cambio regresaba a casa, pero no le importaba volver a casa temprano, o no tener tiempo pasa salir con sus amigas, le gustaba. Camino a casa se fijo en unas lindas violetas, fragantes y frescas, quizás era por eso que una mariposa se poso sobre ella… era más grande de lo común y su blanco destellaba.

-¿Qué clase de mariposa eres?..- le pregunto soltando una risa.-

La charla termino cuando la mariposa retomo el vuelo. So Eun siguió el camino hacia su casa, su abuela estaba sola y no le gustaba dejarla tanto tiempo sin compañía. Por eso nunca aceptaba salir con las chicas, aunque la abuela le daba permiso e insistía en que llevara una vida de jovencita. Abrió la puerta y se quito los zapatos muy tranquila.

- halmoni… llegue.- le dijo mientras se ponía las pantuflas y caminaba hacia la sala. La abuela disfrutaba mirando por la ventana, ya no podía salir al jardín, los días estaban muy fríos para ella y sus cansados huesos.-

-cariño…- le dijo desde la sala, siempre con una taza de té en las manos.- ¿qué tal estuvo la universidad?…-

-muy bien…- le dijo sentándose enfrente de ella.- ah… un poco cansada pero igual.- estiro sus manos al cielo.- ya quería volver a casa…-

-siempre tan buena…- conocía esa mirada un poco triste pero alegre, sabía que había mejores cosas para que las chicas jóvenes hiciera… más que venir a hablar con su vieja abuela.-

-¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?...- le dijo poniéndose de pie.- aprendimos a hacer un rico pastel de arroz… quizás te gustaría…- miro sobre su hombro.-

-solo una sopa…-le dijo a su nieta.-

-solo sopa…. está bien.- le dijo finalmente.- pero una muy deliciosa…-

Cuando termino de picar las verduras sintió un sonido extraño, como de tormenta. Dejo el cuchillo a un lado para mirar por la ventana y vio un par de destellos entre las nubes… que raro, no habían anunciado lluvia para ese día. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió al fuego, tenía que terminar la cocina. Llevo la charola con dos platos de sopa a la mesa, deseaba que su abuela pudiera sonreír un poco más.

-parece que va a llover...-le dijo mirando hacia afuera. No le gustaba la lluvia, por los truenos, le recordaban el día del accidente.-

-así parece…- le dijo tomando un poco de la sopa.- pero no te preocupes… yo estaré cuidándote…- le dijo reconfortándola.-

-jajaja ya no soy una niña…- le dijo intentando ocultar sus verdaderas emociones.- ahora soy yo la que cuida de ti.-

Siguieron comiendo acompañadas solo de un poco de música. So Eun lavo los platos y luego fue a ayudar a su abuela con las medicinas, su vista ya no era tan buena y podía equivocarse al tomar los medicamentos. Una vez que termino de hacer eso tomo un baño caliente para irse a la cama. Estaba sentada secando su cabello cuando un rayo ilumino su cuarto, se espanto tanto que quiso meterse dentro de la cama y cubrirse la cabeza, pero no lo hizo, por primera vez en su vida el miedo no la supero. Quién diría que ella desearía asomarse a una ventana más cuando llovía, odiaba las tormentas porque sus padres fallecieron un día como este… pero hoy, hoy era diferente, el aire incluso se sentía un poco espeso. Sus pies descalzos tocaban la madera fría y su reflejo empezó a modelarse en la ventana, llevaba el cabello negro mojado y humedeciendo su camisa de dormir, pero sus ojos estaban algo hipnotizados, bajo la lluvia, en medio de lo negro una luz bailaba, seduciendo la vista de los incautos. So Eun apoyo su mano sobre el cristal estaba borroso por la humedad y las gotas ayudaban a deformas las figuras detrás del cristal. ¿Qué era?... se pregunto, pero no podía verlo.

Contra el sentido común, So Eun forcejeo para abrir la ventana. Cuando lo consiguió su rostro recibió miles de gotitas que le hicieron cerrar sus ojos, estaban cálidas, muy cálidas… puso su mano en la frente para frenar el azote de las gotitas. La luz blanca tomo forma y para asombro de ella, se trataba de una mariposa blanca, como la del parque… ¿Qué mariposa volaría en medio de una tormenta?. Miro hacia atrás esperando que alguien viniera a decirle que hacer, pero no iba a venir nadie, la decisión debía tomarla sola. Entonces la mariposa cayó al suelo y So Eun salto por la ventana hacia el jardín, ¿acaso estaba loca?... salir en la lluvia, solo para ayudar a una mariposa… seguro hoy había perdido la cordura. Cuando llego a ella junto sus dos manos para levantarla, sus alas estaban totalmente mojadas al igual que So Eun.

-pequeña… ¿Qué hacías en la lluvia?...- le dijo y llevo sus manos a la boca. Soplo su aliento en sus manos, no sabía si era bueno o malo pero no quería que la mariposa muriera.-

Cuando soplo sobre ella un brillo empezó a colarse por sus dedos, So Eun estaba tan hipnotizada por el fulgor que no se dio cuenta que la luz empezaba a expandirse en sus manos, solo pudo notarlo hasta que sus manos se separaron abruptamente y la luz tomo forma de bola, una que iba creciendo más y más. So Eun cayó al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, al luz era demasiado fuerte para soportarla. Cuando el resplandor se fue apagando y los ojos de ella comenzaron a acostumbrarse miro nuevamente donde la luz estaba.

-/(#$%&/(…-

-¿Qué?...- se dijo al escuchar una serie de sonidos extraños, el resplandor se apago finalmente y la mariposa que antes sostenía desapareció.-

En su lugar había un… hombre. So Eun seguía en el suelo mirando boquiabierta al hombre parado en frente. La persona se movió hacia ella, lucia unas extrañas ropas negras y se veía joven. Él la miro con una sonrisa gigante en sus labios, era justamente lo que deseaba. So Eun se arrastro un poco en el pasto cuando lo vio venir hacia ella, aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que se le arrojo a los brazos. Nada la hubiera preparado para lo que vino, aquel extraño sujeto la tenía sujetada por un abrazo y no solo eso hablaba y hablaba en un idioma muy extraño.

-te amo…-

Había escuchado mal… o el extraño dijo te amo. Él la miro y dejo de abrazarla solo para poner sus manos en las mejillas frías de ella y pegar sus labios en los suyos. So Eun abrió los ojos de par en par… no podía creerlo, este chico… este extraño… ¡como se atrevía!. Le dio un empujón y se arrastro rápido hacia atrás, no supo cómo pero se puso de pie, aunque no sin resbalar un par de veces.

-no te acerques…- le dijo al extraño, mientras que con la mirada buscaba algo para golpearlo o arrojarle, cualquier cosas estaría bien.-

-=($%&/ $%&/… %&/()%-

-no entiendo lo que dices… - le dijo mientras llegaba a la puerta de entrada.- ¡deja de acercarte!...-

-#$%&/(…-

-NO ENTIENDO…- le grito desesperada y al borde del llanto.-

-¡So Eun!...-

Ella se giro mirando hacia la puerta, la persona que grito su nombre era su abuela, estaba apoyada en el marco con un rostro cansado. So Eun se fue hacia ella y la abrazo, tuvo miedo del extraño, no por ella sino por su abuela… si él deseaba hacerles daño… ¿Cómo podría evitarlo?.  
El extraño se quedo mirando a las dos mujeres, parecía un poco confundido al ver a dos personas, fue cuando empezó a aproximarse a ellas.

-Night…- le dijo la anciana. Había soñado con esto durante tantos años, pero jamás espero que él la encontrara de esa forma. Ya anciana y con una nieta. A pesar de llevar muchos años en su cuerpo… su corazón latía por amor.-

-Ga Eul…- le respondió. Era ella… no la chica del camisón, la persona que deseaba ver era la anciana. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al subir la escalera y quedar frente a ella.-

-he cambiado…- le dijo viendo el rostro de su primer amor. Seguro no lucia como a sus 18 años… así que entendía su decepción.-

- halmoni… ¿Qué está pasando?.-

Miro a su nieta y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza para infundirle un poco de valor. Dejo pasar al extraño dentro de la casa a pesar de los reclamos de su nieta, ella no entendía de quien se trataba pero cuando lo supiera su asombro iba a ser mayor. Night en cambio parecía perturbado, su mirada estaba triste y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la anciana, aquella mujer era su amor. Sirvió tres tazas de té para ellos.

-So Eun…- comenzó.- recuerdas la historia que te contaba de niña…- era una de sus favoritas. No pasaba un día en que no le pidiera el cuento.-

- halmoni no es momento para acordarse de esas cosas… y porque lo dejaste pasar.- le dijo mirando al extraño. a la luz se veía aun más… raro, su cabello era claro, sus ropas muy pasadas de moda y que era ese anillo de su mano.-

-lo recuerdas…- miro a Night.- la chica que fue a un mundo lejano por culpa de un remolino…-

-Ga Eul…- dijo él mirándola.-

-sí…- le sonrió enternecida al ver que su amor la recordaba tan bien.-

-¿Por qué él sabe tu nombre?...- lo había dicho dos veces, ese extraño la conocía… ¿pero de donde?.-

-el príncipe del cuento… la muchacha…- bajo la mirada.- no era un cuento, cariño… esa historia fue real.-

-no es cierto… - soltó una risita.- halmoni son solo cuentos, no puede existir nada como eso…-

-él es Night Tenjou…- su corazón se aceleraba, seguía tan apuesto como lo recordaba.- el príncipe de Maou, mi primer amor…- le dijo con más sentimientos.-

-príncipe… Night…- ella lo miro y justo él cruzo la mirada con ella.- no puede ser…-

"cuando la joven encontró al príncipe, ambos se enamoraron a primera vista pero su amor no podía ser… ella era una humana y en el reino no estaba permitido tan unión.

Los jóvenes no pudieron contra las órdenes del Rey, pero aun así el príncipe se rebeló contra su padre e intento huir con la joven doncella, solo que el destino les tenía preparado otro camino para ambos. En la huida ella se extravió en el bosque un una vez más, tal como fue llevaba a ese fantástico mundo… fue llevaba de regreso a su antigua vida"

Termino de narrarle a su nieta, la parte que nunca le dijo de niña.

-Cuando regrese…- sujeto la taza con ambas manos.- pensé que algún día podría volver… pero los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en años y antes de darme cuenta estaba casada y esperando a mi primer hijo.- miro a Night, ella sabía que él entendía lo que hablaba.- fue cuando perdí las esperanzas de volver con él y me dedique a tener una vida feliz… con la familia que estaba formando.- hizo una reverencia.- lo siento… la vida continuo más rápido para mi… que para ti.-

- halmoni… - vio las lagrimas de su abuela correr por las mejillas. Si la historia de amor que le contaba de niña era cierta, entonces ahora debía sufrir mucho. El príncipe del cuento era un hombre bueno y ahora entendía porque su abuela contaba la historia con tanto sentimiento.-

-ve a dormir…- le dijo a su nieta, ella tenía muchas cosas que hablar, pero no era justo que ella escuchara su dolor.-

-pero halmoni…- le dijo un poco preocupada de dejarla sola.-

-descuida, Night y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar…-

Asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, les dio las buenas noches a ambos y se fue a su cuarto, solo ahí noto que estaba helada, su camisón mojado completamente y sus pies sucios con la tierra. Salió de su cuarto cargando unas toallas y ropa para cambiarse cuando la voz de la abuela le llego.

-siempre serás mi primer amor… aunque esa historia se acabo para nosotros. Soy una anciana ahora… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?.-

-()=)(/%$%... %&/(

-no sería justo… a mi me quedan un par de años como mucho, en cambio tú… no Night, nuestro amor no fue para durar.-

So Eun dejo de escuchar la conversación que sostenía su abuela, solo por respeto a ella… pero la entendía, ¿Qué clase de amor podrían llevar?. Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida para volver a su cuarto y meterse a la cama. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo lo que paso hoy en la noche se tratara de una pesadilla, un sueño tonto provocado por la sopa.


	3. Chapter 3

Decay

Lo miraba desde la cocina… no podía entender esto que había ocurrido. Sus manos se detuvieron al ver el desastre que había hecho, los champiñones estaban convertidos en papilla… se suponía que iba a saltearlos, no hacer un puré con ellos. Bajo los ojos solo para entornarlos nuevamente hacia él, ese era su problema… él. El dichoso príncipe de un mundo perdido que había venido en busca de su abuela, esto era una trampa.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?...- le pregunto a su nieta.-

-no sé…- le respondió bajando la mirada. No iba a confesarle a su abuela que tenia sospechas de aquel sujeto, solo era un hombre con una atractiva apariencia, que podía estar usando información para su beneficio.-

-¿es por Night?...- le pregunto directamente, ya que sabía que su nieta no era como las chicas de hoy. Ella respetaba mucho sus costumbres.-

-sí…- le dijo para no mentirle. Volvía a mirar al dueño de su molestia… ya era lunes y él seguía en la casa, lo único que hacia era leer y conversar con la abuela, incluso sostenía la mano de ella… como si fueran esposos, ¿acaso no sabía respetar?.-

-So Eun, no deberías preocuparte tanto…- le sonrió viéndolo. Él se mostraba como lo recordaba, era… doloroso, ver como seguía queriéndola.-

-la comida esta casi lista... ya debo ir a las clases.- se quito el delantal y tomo su bolso del mesón, dándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.-

-que tengas un buen día…- le dijo despidiéndose de su nieta.-

La verdad es que no deseaba estar en casa, no con ese extraño recorriendo el lugar, examinando las fotos de su familia, incluso mirándola. Pero ir a clases le tranquilizaba, tendría muchas horas para alejarse de esa fantasía loca. Además hoy era un día especial… iba a mostrar su nueva receta en clases y tenía una seudocita con Christopher. Por eso iba con una sonrisa. Ara la detuvo en el camino, parecía un poco preocupada lo cual era raro en ella.

-buenos días Ara…- le dijo mientras curioseaba en su rostro.-

-So Eun, tenemos un problema…- le dijo metiendo su cabello detrás de la oreja.- recuerdas el ensayo que entregamos el viernes…-

-sí… tú lo ibas a llevar a la oficina del profesor…- le dijo arrugando la frente.-

-lo perdí…- dijo instantáneamente ante su amiga. Se iba a llevar una reprimenda de la responsable So Eun, pero qué más daba… si perdían tiempo las cosas irían mucho peor.-

-¿Cómo?... – se le cayó la cara de solo escucharlo. Ara era muchas cosas pero nunca imagino que fuera del tipo que extraviaba cosas importantes.-

- no lo sé… estaba segura de que lo lleve el mismo día… pero el profesor Lee me acaba de abordar, dijo que esperaría una hora para que le lleve el informe…- termino mordiendo su labio inferior.-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?...- le dijo llevando su mano a la cabeza.-

-la copia…- le dijo cerrando los ojos.- te llevaste la copia. Solo tenemos que entregarle la copia y ya…- lo había pensado mucho y esa fue la solución.-

-la copia…- giro los ojos al cielo para hacer memoria… ¿Dónde la dejo?. Entonces la imagen de la carpeta rosa se le vino, allí estaba… encima de su cómoda.- no… está en casa…- le dijo llevando la otra mano a la cabeza.-

-vamos a buscarla…- le dijo mientras acomodaba su bolso en el hombro.-

-no podemos… mi casa queda a más de 30 minutos, en ir y volver se nos acabaría el tiempo…- pero que otra opción tenía. Tomo su teléfono y marco el numero de su casa, se escucho el timbre sonar dos veces antes de que respondieran.- halmonie.-

-So Eun… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Necesito que me ayudes, en mi cuarto hay una carpeta rosa… una que esta sobre la cómoda…- se llevo los dedos a la boca.- puedes buscarla y esperarme con ella en la entrada de la casa… iré en unos 20 minutos…-

-So Eun… ¿la necesitas con urgencia?...-

-sí, necesito entregar un ensayo… solo espérame…- le dijo cortando la llamada. Se quito el bolso y se lo entrego a Ara.- esta bien… si corro hacia casa, de ida y vuelta lo lograremos…- le dijo soltando un suspiro.-

-So Eun…-

Justo cuando estaba levantando el pie del suelo escucho la voz de quien siempre le hacia sonrojarse, Chris… como siempre, todo fue en cámara lenta. Ella giro para verlo y el apareció luciendo esa hermosa sonrisa, se veía tan bien luciendo aquella camisa celeste, sus pantalones negro y rectos le daban altura, pero él no necesitaba nada para ser… perfecto.

-estaba buscándote…- le dijo sonriendo y estirando su mano al cabello de ella.- otra ves tienes un mechón cubriendo tus ojos…- acomodo el pelo detrás de su oreja sonriendo y meneando su cabeza en signo de reproche.-

-ah… - le dijo sonrojándose y bajando la mirada. Era tan atractivo…- gracias.-

Ara rodo los ojos al ver la escena melosa de esos dos, llevaban un mes conociéndose y se notaba que ambos tenían química, pero a su paso terminarían saliendo al cumplir los cuarenta años, pero así era su amiga… lenta.

-quería recordarte… el almuerzo…- era la excusa para verla, necesitaba verla todos los días.-

-nunca lo olvidaría…- suspiro, solo mirándolo a él.-

-que bien…- hubo un silencio mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos.- te estaré esperando…- le dio un pequeño toque a sus mejillas y se marcho, pero mirándola desde el hombro.- en la cafetería…-

-sí…- le dijo suavemente mientras llevaba ambas manos al pecho, era un sueño… hermoso sueño, Chris invitándola solo a ella.-

-no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero…- Ara le mostro el reloj de su muñeca.- perdiste 15 minutos suspirando y hablando con Chris…-

-¡¿Qué?!...- grito mirándola. No era posible… ¿Cómo dejo que esto pasara?.- ¡no voy a llegar!...- le dijo poniendo cara de desesperación.-

-¿Qué esperabas?... nunca hablas con chicos, no iba a espantarlo…- se cruzo de brazos al ver que el enfado de su amiga seguía creciendo.-

-Ara… eres…- le dijo cerrando su puño. Ahora iba a reprobar la materia, solo porque no llego con el bendito ensayo.-

-podemos hablar con el profesor… - la verdad ese problema no le importaba mucho, de todas formas iba a reprobar.-

So Eun la miro con deseos de asesinarla. No podía hacer nada… el tiempo se le escurría, no llegaría a casa, tampoco podría entregar el ensayo y mucho menos enseñar su nueva receta en clases, lo cual valía 50% de su nota final. Se agacho tomando sus rodillas, necesitaba un respiro… volver al pasado y jalarle las orejas a su amiga por perder el ensayo.

-So Eun…-

Apenas si levanto la vista y lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos viejos que le eran muy familiares, los del abuelo. Con unos ojos asombrados siguió las piernas para ver quién era el dueño. Ara aliso su cabello al ver el rostro del chico, estaba acostumbrada a los hombres apuestos pero él tenía una cosa… misteriosa.

-tu carpeta…- le dijo tendiéndosela.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- se levanto asustada de verlo. Night… vestido con las ropas de su abuelo, pasadas de moda y feas, aun así no le quitaban su porte.-

-La abuela me envió para traerte esto…- la miro y a la chica del lado.-

-no deberías esta aquí…- negó mientras sentía que todos los miraban.-espera…- ¿estaban hablando?... pero la última vez que lo escucho… él hablaba en ese extraño idioma.-

-So Eun… ¿Quién es él?...- se sonrió coqueta al ver que su amiga lo conocía.-

Entorno los ojos hacia Ara, se había olvidado de ella… como le iba a explicar esto… miro a Night, quien seguía sosteniendo la capeta rosa en sus manos. Se la arrebato de las manos y le dio una mirada fiera.

-…- no le respondió, no sabía que decirle.-

-me llamo Kim Ten Jo- le dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.-

-un gusto Ten Jo-sii…- sus ojos coqueteaban con él, pero sus encantos no hacían el efecto deseado.- soy Ara…- le dijo meneando un poco su cuerpo y dándole un codazo a su amiga.- la mejor amiga de So Eun…- añadí para darse puntos extras.-

-un placer, Srta. Ara…- hablaba con respeto ante las dos chicas.-

-¿entonces… como se conocen?...- les dijo a ambos, pero por la expresión que tenía So Eun, o él no le agradaba o ni siquiera lo conocía.-

-soy su primo…- añadió rápido ante la pregunta.- llegue ayer del extranjero…- apenas si sonrió.-

-no sabía que tuvieras un primo…- le dijo a su amiga mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.-

-es…-parpadeo un poco intentando hilar las ideas.- extranjero…-

-si… ya lo dijo…- le apuro Ara.-

-ah…- lo miro con la boca abierta.-

-vengo de Inglaterra… - desvió la mirada, esa niña era muy lenta de mente.- somos primos lejanos, mi abuelo es primo de su abuela.- así que en realidad no soy su primo, pero estamos emparentados.-

-Oh… hablas muy bien coreano.- era apuesto, inteligente y quizás con una buena familia… ¿acaso no era el novio perfecto?. Ya se relamía los labios por intentar algo con él.-

-aprendí… de la abuela de So Eun.- sus ojos se iluminaron de solo pensar en ella.-

-ya veo…-entrecerró sus ojos astutamente.- eso quiere decir que ustedes dos están viviendo juntos…¿no es así?.-

-¡no!

-si…-

-¿Cómo?, ¿sí o no?...- repitió ella.-

-sí… vivimos juntos…- el corazón estaba matándola, ¿Por qué la abuela lo envió a él?.- pero solo porque está de visita al país…- era muy tonta la respuesta.-

-eso obvio So Eun…- ¿Qué le pasaba?, actuaba como retardada.-

-¿tu trabajo no era urgente?...- le pregunto él mientras miraba la carpeta.-

-¡el trabajo!...- grito mientras se ponía el bolso en el hombro.- iré con el profesor…- les dijo a ambos.-

Estaba más que aliviada de irse, quería huir de Night y de las preguntas de Ara. Subió las escaleras corriendo, sentía el aliento contenido en sus pulmones, intentaba no jadear por que se veía horrible aleteando la nariz, pero si seguía con este ritmo sería inevitable. Cuando llego a la puerta del profesor golpeo fuerte pero sin parecer desesperada. Arreglo su cabello y calmo su cansancio.

-profesor… el trabajo…- le dijo tendiéndole la carpeta y sonriendo.-

-casi no llegas…- miro el reloj de su muñeca.-

-lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.- añadió con una reverencia.-

-Srta. Kim, este percance tiene el nombre de su amiga estampado…- la miro.- ¿no ha pensado en cambiar de compañera?.-

-no… estoy bien con ella.- le dijo defendiendo a su amiga.-

-es un riesgo.-

Vio como el profesor cerraba la puerta de su despacho dejándola con un mal sabor. Ladeo la cabeza y arrastro sus pies a la clase, parecía que se hoy no debió salir de la cama. Una vez que entro al salón dejo caer su cuerpo en la silla con una actitud derrotista, no tenía ánimos para hacer la receta, mucho menos pararse en frente de todos sus compañeros y hablar.

-So Eun, adelante…- le dijo la profesora mientras ella tomaba asiento.-

-sí…- le dijo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Llevo consigo la receta y su espíritu.-

Se paro en el mesón de preparaciones e hizo todo el procedimiento previo a cocinar, las manos, el cabello, tal y como se estipulaba en las normas. Una vez preparada y con una asistente para ayudarla sonrió fingiendo alegría. Miro a la clase y se recién se percato de él. Night estaba sentado al lado de Ara en la última fila… ¿pero qué diablos hacia todavía aquí?.

-¿So Eun?...- le llamo la profesora.-

-sí…- le dijo volviendo en sí. Suspiro y pestañeo un par de veces.- hoy les presento una receta de galletas… es una masa muy tierna y se deshace al comerla.- les dijo mientras reunía los materiales enfrente.- la base está hecha de crema batida a medio punto, como verán…-

Siguió hablándole a la clase mientras les explicaba como mezclar los elementos, llevaban un orden especifico para no bajar la masa. Pero estaba actuando distraída y cometió algunos errores al seguir los pasos. Horrible… cuando termino la clase tenía el cuerpo vacio, su alma se perdió en el proceso de enseñar y lidiar con la imagen de Night. Se acerco a él obligándolo a irse con ella, ignoro los reclamos de Ara e incluso paso por alto las miradas de las demás.

-¿Por qué no te has ido?...- le pregunto mientras lo apartaba del grupo.-

-porque Ara me pidió acompañarla.- respondió con simpleza.-

-¡no tenias que quedarte!- le reclamo.- eres extraño… luces como sacado del siglo pasado…- ¿Cómo no lo entendía?.-

Lo llevo al lado del campus donde nunca había nadie. Se aparto de él mientras levantaba su cabeza al cielo… ¿este día se podía poner peor?. Llevo la mano derecha a la cadera y giro a verlo, increíble… él seguía como si nada. Night no entendía a esta chica… era muy diferente a su abuela, se resistía a muchas cosas, ella no aceptaba las cosas que el mundo le daba y lo peor de todo, gritaba desesperación por cada parte de su cuerpo, podía tener el mismo rostro de su abuela, pero no era para nada ella.

-soy de otro mundo… no esperaba encajar en el tuyo…- soltó como si nada. Ella era como describían a los humanos.-

-esa no es excusa…- meneo la cabeza.- no tenías que acompañar a Ara.-

-eres muy molesta…-se giro para volver sobre sus pasos.-

-¡no te vayas!.- le advirtió mientras corría a detenerlo.- no puedes andar solo por aquí…-

- dijiste que no podía quedarme…- le recordó.-

-pero no puedes ir llamando la atención de todos…- arrugaba más y más su frente.- mira… no puedo dejarte solo, tampoco quiero quedarme contigo…- suspiro.- vamos…-

Sin decirle nada más le hizo gestos con su mano para que le acompañara, Night no parecía perder su calma por anda y con pasos lentos se puso en marcha. So Eun agarro con fuerza sus libros y busco la salida del costado, mejor si evitaba a todo el mundo, más a sus profesores. Lo saco corriendo las primeras cuadras de la universidad, aunque él no se esforzaba mucho en ocultare o seguir el juego de espía.

-te dije que corrieras…- le recordó mirándolo sobre su hombro.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto mirando hacia el lado.-

-¿Por qué?... – soltó una risa irónica.- no puedo seguir así…- se llevo la mano al rostro medio cubriendo su ojo.- si vas a vivir aquí… vas a tener que adecuarte…. no puede andar por la calle luciendo así, tampoco puede ir por el mundo con esa actitud de príncipe…- meneo su cabeza.- aquí no eres príncipe…- le recordó.-

-entonces debo quedarme encerrado en la casa…-

-si…- le dijo sonando despiadada por ese consejo.- bueno… no, pero no puedes pasearte con esa ropa…- sabía qué hacer, solo que no deseaba gastase su dinero en él.- ven… tenemos que hacer una parada antes de regresar a casa.-

Iba a tomar su mano cuando recordó que ni siquiera le agradaba, volvió a darle una mirada pasada y siguió caminado. Night en cambio solo rodo los ojos, ella era nunca estaría a la altura de su abuela, le faltaba de todo. So Eun lo llego al centro comercial, tenía dinero suficiente para comprarle algunas cosas, aunque se aseguro sacando dinero de un cajero, no quería quedar corta de efectivo. Night miraba curioso los papeles que ella retiro de la maquina, pero no hizo preguntas.

Ambos entraron a una tienda, una que tenía un gran letrero con cincuenta por ciento de descuento. So Eun se fue directo a la ropa de hombre, acompañada de él. Lo primero que tomo fueron unos jeans que costaban muy poco y más con el descuento, tomo dos pantalones más y paso a la parte de arriba. Lo miro para ver que talla seria y saco una camisa grande… no le quedaba, le sobraba demasiado de los lados, tomo la misma pero una talla menos y la sobrepuso, esa si le quedaba bien. Así continuo tomando dos prendas más y le quedaba lo más importante… la ropa interior. Se ruborizo al pasar por enfrente de las prendas para hombre, nunca hizo algo como esto, volvió a mirarlo con odio, por su culpa estaba gastando el dinero que ahorro para las vacaciones de verano, además de pasar por esta humillación.

-tenemos que comprar… esto.- le señalo la ropa interior.-

-bien…- le dijo parándose enfrente.-

-…- lo miro buscando una explicación a su falta de iniciativa, la ropa era para él…- ¿Qué talla eres?...- le pregunto entre dientes.-

-no lo sé…- dijo mirando lo colores.- normalmente solo tengo que pedir las cosas, los sirvientes se encargan de esos asuntos…- había uno que llamo su atención por los diseños… hasta en esas cosas los humanos eran extraños.-

-no soy una sirvienta…- le dijo a regañadientes.-

-pero lo haces muy bien…- miro a la chica con una semi sonrisa.-

-quiero dos talla grande…- le sonrió a la vendedora.-

Tomo las cosas con rabia y se fue a botar el dinero, hacía tiempo que deseaba comprarse zapatos pero no lo hizo para ahorrar, ahora estaba comprándole cosas a ese engreído príncipe monstruo de otro mundo que pretendía humillarla a cada momento… bonita forma de terminar un día horrible. Dejo las bolsas sobre el mostrador y se giro antes de salir de la tienda, el principito seguía mirándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

-tomas las bolsas…- le dijo.- no voy a cargarlas por ti…- fue lo último que soltó antes de salir de la tienda y dejarlo por su cuenta. Suficiente hizo con comprarle ropa e intentar ser amable.-

Abrio su bolsa para meter sus documentos dentro y justo su teléfono comenzó a sonar, al principio creyo que era Ara, cuando se enamoraba de un chico podía ser muy odiosa. Pero al ver el nombre de Chris en la pantalla se llevo la mano a la boca, miro la hora… su cita. Aprero el botón para contestar antes de que la llamada se cortara.

-Chris… lo siento.- le dijo suavemente, sonaba culpable y lo era…- yo…-

-lo olvidaste.- respondió.-

-no… claro que no- su cuerpo busco apoyo contra una pared.- tuve una emergencia familiar y…- miro la tienda y justo en ese momento salió Night.- lo siento.-

-espero que no haya sido nada grave…- le dijo sonando comprensivo.-

-no… realmente solo fue un susto, aunque tuve que gastar el dinero de las vacaciones…- añadió con pesar. Había hecho planes para salir de vacaciones en grupo, aunque eso estaba en el pasado.-

-eso quiere decir que no iras con nosotros…-

-no lo sé… probablemente no…- estaba desmoralizada. Hoy había perdido su cita con Chris... miro a Night que caminaba hacia ella.-

-es una lástima… ¿crees que podamos tener es cita mañana?...-

-no prometo nada…- se enderezo mirando al causante de todos sus problemas.- Chris me tengo que ir… otra vez, lo siento…-

-descuida, te lo cobrare.- y corto la llamada.

Ella miro la pantalla mientras la luz se apagaba, era horrible… el peor día en mucho tiempo. Hizo un puchero maldiciendo su suerte, era la única adolescente que vivía con un ser de otro planeta. Fue ese simple gesto que hizo con su boca lo que hizo recordarla… esa cara, esa misma expresión la ponía ella cuando se enfadaba… era como volver al momento en que fue feliz con su amor. Pero entonces el ruido del ambiente le recordó que esa mujer que caminaba dándole la espalda no era la misma que amo, solo era un cascaron con la misma forma, más su contenido era diferente.

Chris dejo caer el teléfono sobre la mesa, miro con fastidio hacia el frente y la imagen de la chica se formo en la ventana. Esta iba a ser su oportunidad… tenía que serlo, no había esperado tanto tiempo e invertido su atención en ella para nada, incluso… apretó su mano, se trasformo en esto. Una risa irónica salió de sus labios, mañana iba a ser el día definitivo, para los dos, estuviera o no preparada


	4. Chapter 4

Mysterious Signal

Luego de ese desastroso día de clases, So Eun se levanto de mala gana… tenía tantos trabajos y pronto comenzarían los exámenes. Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando la puerta se abrió, como siempre el objeto de su molestia.

-¡Golpea!...- le grito cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo.- ¡esta ocupado!...- le grito pataleando. Ese… como lo odiaba.-

Night se dio la media vuelta y regreso por el corredor, no iba a ser la primera vez que viera el cuerpo de una mujer… pero ella era exagerada y desde ayer su humor no mejoraba. En cambio él… con solo verla a ella sentía felicidad completa. Aunque fuera una anciana… su alma era la misma.

-Ga Eul…- le dijo tomando asiento a su lado.- ¿has pensando lo que te pedí?...- le pregunto y su mirada solo fue para ella.-

-la respuesta sigue siendo la misma Night…- su vida estaba llegando a su fin.- siempre supimos que nuestro amor no duraría… no puedo ir contigo.-

-Tu nieta no te necesita… es mayor…- ¿Por qué no?, ambos se amaban… su aspecto no le importaba, deseaba su compañía, su cercanía.-

-no se trata de ella…- toco la mejilla tersa de él.- mírate… tan apuesto.-

-Ga Eul…- sus ojos se humedecieron, entendía su postura… pero la amaba.- aunque sea un día… aunque solo tenga un día para amarte, lo quiero…-

So Eun estaba escuchando a escondidas… ese tipo estaba seduciendo a su abuela, ¿Por qué?... no eran personas de dinero, no tenían nada más que la casa y unos cuantos ahorros. Aun no creía el cuento del príncipe demonio… esto debía tener otra explicación.

Se entro a su cuarto y se cambio, ayer dejo plantado a Chris por culpa de Night, hoy iba a disculparse apropiadamente con él y no dejaría que ese sujeto volviera a interferir en su vida… ella… cerró los ojos imaginando el hermoso rostro de Chris, era mucho más apuesto que el impostor, también más caballero y divertido… ¿Por qué estaba comparando a Chris con el impostor?. Le dio rabia y tomo su bolso con sus cosas, ni siquiera iba a desayunar, no quería pasar un minuto más al lado de ese mentiroso.

-So Eun… el desayuno…- le dijo la abuela al verla ir directo a la salida.-

-no tengo hambre… adiós Halmonie…- le dijo con una sonrisa y de paso le dio una mirada fría a él.-

Cerró la puerta con un golpe y bajo los escalones como si pesara cien kilos. La abuela miro apenada la puerta, su nieta estaba muy afectada con el cambio… quizás era hora de pedirle a Night que se marchara. Esa mujercita se le hacía insoportable, no tenia modales y ahora le estaba faltado el respeto a su abuela.

-¿Por qué dejas que te falte el respeto?...- le pregunto levantándose a servirle una taza de té.- tú eres su abuela, su mayor… la persona que protege y cuida…-

-realmente ella no es así…- su niña era dulce y amable, nunca se había comportado de esa forma.-

-pues creo que esta siendo una malcriada…- añadió llevando la taza a ella.-

-le está afectando mucho este cambio…- lo miro con una sonrisa.- tu presencia…-

-¿ahora la culpa es mía?...- le dijo molesto.- yo viene a buscarte a ti, si deseas que me vaya acepta mi propuesta y ven conmigo…-

-sigue siendo tan impulsivo…- tomo la taza dándole un sorbo.-

So Eun caminaba con el ceño fruncido, no tenía dinero, no tenía cita y no tenía a su abuela para hablar de sus cosas. Ara la vio llegar con esa cara y se hizo a un lado, su amiga no se toma la molestia de hablarle, solo le paso por el lado.

Era mejor dejarlo así, al parecer las cosas en su casa estaba alborotadas con ese lindo primo suyo. So Eun se fue directo a su salón de clases, iba a dejar que su mente tomara conocimiento y nada más. Así fue, estuvo en clases más atenta que nunca, solo prestando atención a sus profesores y levantando la mano para hacer preguntas.

Cuando todo acabo miro su reloj, también miro alrededor… en todo el día no había visto a Chris, ¿Dónde estaba?. Sus hombros se dejaron caer mientras empezaba a caminar arrastrando los pies. Se le oscureció la vista y la jalaron. Iba a gritar cuando un susurro se caló por su oído.

-¿Quién es?...- le pregunto divertido.-

-Chris…- susurro ella entre una sonrisa.-

-siempre ganas…- le dijo sacando al mano y girando para ver su rostro.- ¿tienes algo que hacer?...-

-no…- negó mientras se embobaba en su rostro, tan hermoso…. ¿Cómo se olvido de él ayer?.-

-entonces…- le hizo una reverencia.- me debes una cita…- le extendía la mano para que ella la tomara.-

-sí…- dijo toda avergonzada pero muy contenta de ver que no estaba enfadado. Deseaba mucho pasar un día feliz, más si era con él.-

Así se dejo llevar por él, seguro que tenía una buena idea para salir a una cita, aunque ella no estaba tan preparada, no lucia bonita, solo llevaba la ropa con la que fue a la universidad, nada glamoroso como se imagino que sería una cita con él.

So Eun llego de la mano a un restaurant, tenía que admitir que Chris era sofisticado, el lugar se veía muy costos y eso le hacía sentir fuera de lugar, sus ropas no eran las adecuadas, pero entonces él la miro dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Se fueron a sentar y quedaron uno frente al otro.

-So Eun…- menciono suavemente su nombre.- estoy un poco nervioso…- le dijo tensando sus hombros.-

-¿Por qué?...- le pregunto enseguida al verlo actuar extraño, algo distante.-

-hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero…- desvió la mirada para seguir hablando.- no sé cómo hacerlo…-completo.-

-¿de qué se trata?...- le apremio al ver que Chris se complicaba con el tema. Si era algo importante ella podía ayudarlo.-

Se hizo un silencio y los platos de la cena llegaron Chris la miraba serio y So Eun no sabía qué hacer para sacarle las palabras, si no sabía que le sucedía no podía ayudarlo.

-creo que estoy enamorado…- le soltó luego del silencio.- pero no sé si ella me quiere…-

So Eun se le quedo mirando sorprendida… ¿de quién?, de quien estaba enamorado, ¿y porque se lo decia a ella?, no quería escuchar el nombre de la chica, lo que si quiera era meterse dentro de un agujero y no salir nunca, ella que se había ilusionado tanto con él. Bajo la mirada fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿y porque no se lo dices?...- le aconsejo intentando sonar amable.-

-¿tú crees?...- le pregunto tomando sus dos manos.-

-sí…- respondió tristemente.-

-entonces…- respiro profundamente.- So Eun… creo que te amo…- le confesó como si fuera una cosa normal.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- lo miro llevándose la mano a la boca.-

-que te amo…- le repitió dejando claro que era ella la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos.-

So Eun sonrió y seco sus ojos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar por su desamor cuando siempre la quiso, era un loco… hacerla pasar por esos sustos. Aunque esa declaración de amor fue hermosa la sintió algo… no se algo extraña. Comieron y bromearon hasta que se hizo muy tarde. Chris la acompaño a su casa, era todo un caballero con ella.

-¿aquí vives?...- le pregunto sonriendo.- es un lugar lindo…- asintió.-

-es pequeño…- dijo bajando la mirada.-

-me gustan las cosas pequeñas…- bromeo al acercarse.- son mas lindas…-

So Eun sintió que su respiración se paralizo, Chris estaba a solo unos centímetros y su mano fue a dar a sus cabellos, siempre lo hacía… ¿entonces porque estaba nerviosa?, debía ser por su mirada… era demasiado intensa. Los dedos pasaron por sus cabellos y rozaron suavemente su oreja, fueron tan gentiles que llegaron a su cuello, era una chica muy linda, con mirada limpia. Se inclino sobre ella dándole un beso suave en sus labios, algo que no fuera invasivo, solo un toque que se intensifico al atrapar su cuello entre sus dedos.

-un pude… aguantarme…- le dijo al verla tan sonrojada.-

-…- negó con la cabeza, si ahora eran novios era lo más común hacerlo… besarse.-

-descansa…- le pidió besando su cabeza.-

-sí…- respondió calladamente.-

Se quedo parada en la puerta mirando como Chris se iba, era tan lindo y gentil… sonrió y suspiro, ya era hora de entrar. Se giro y abrió la puerta, para su sorpresa su abuelo no estaba esperándola, la persona que estaba sentada en el sofá era el odioso de Night. Le hizo una mueca y paso a la cocina, estaba muy satisfecha pero tenía sed.

-buenas noches…- le dijo él mirando ese gesto en su rostro.-

-… buenas noches…- respondió a regañadientes- ¿Dónde está mi abuela?...- le pregunto al ver que los platos estaba lavados.-

-está dormida…- le dijo mirándola.-

-bien…- dijo saliendo de la cocina.-

La miraba porque su piel se erizo, esta era la primera vez que se inquietaba al verla… pero algo más, había algo más en ella. La vio fijamente cuando se retiro y entonces… un brillo, detrás de su oreja algo brillaba. Se levanto del sofá, no recordaba que los humanos brillaran de esa forma o era su mente que le jugaba una broma.

Al otro día se levanto muy animada, era una joven con un novio dulce y adorable, todo sería perfecto si no fuera por el impostor que vivía en su casa. Pero esta vez no hizo una escena solo se salto la discusión para irse directo a la universidad, ya quería contarle a Ara que era la novia de Chris.

-¿Dónde está So Eun?...- le pregunto a Night por su nieta.-

-ya se fue…- le dijo tomando una taza para darle un poco de té.-

-se fue… sin despedirse…- murmuro asombrada, cada día cambiaba más y más.-

-sí…- le confirmo.-

Hoy la había estado observando pero no vio nada… nada inusual como ayer, así que no le dijo nada a Ga Eul, era preocuparla demás.

En la universidad So Eun sonreía completamente embelesada con la idea de pasearse de la mano con él, sabía que las chicas lo admiraban y seguramente se sentirían envidiosas de ella, pero como Chris dijo anoche, él la quería a ella.

-¿esa no es mi novia?...- dijo acercándose.-

-Chris…- lo miro tan ilusionada.-

-sabes que eres un encanto…- le dijo tomándola de las mejillas.-

-eres tan dulce…- le dijo soñadoramente.-

Su relación fue una sorpresa para casi todas sus amigas, la chica tímida tenia novio… ¡y qué novio!, So Eun se sentía como toda una triunfadora, yendo de un lado a otro con la sonrisa en sus labios, ahora que la vida por fina le sonreía era feliz. Ni siquiera sintió el peso de los deberes, era como magia, la magia de estar enamorada.

Abrió la puerta predispuesta a encontrarse con el odioso de Night y no se equivoco. Lo encontró en la cocina con su abuela al lado, ¿esos dos seguían jugando a ser como novios?, era patético… su abuela no parecía entender que él solo la estaba usando. Les dio una mirada fea y dejo las llaves, bueno o malo, esta era su realidad y tenía quedarles la noticia de su novio a la abuela, aunque no le simpatizaba hacerlo enfrente de él.

-Halmonie…- le dijo con algo de molestia.- tengo que hablar contigo…- estaba fingiendo que él no existía.-

-que pasa cariño…- le dijo secando sus manos.-

-¿recuerdas a Chris?...- al mencionar su nombre sonrió, y como no hacerlo, si era el mejor chico del mundo.-

-jaja si…- la miro contenta, hacían días que su nieta no se comportaba de la misma forma, amable y cariñosa.-

-bueno… ayer fuimos a cenar…- le confesó.- por eso no llegue a cenar, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte…- reunió un poco de aire.- Chris y yo… estamos saliendo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- ayer me pidió que fuera su novia… y yo acepte…- la sonrisa se le hizo más ancha.-

-eso una buena noticia…- le alegraba saber eso, su nieta merecía lo mejor.-

-¿eso quiere decir que vas a casarte?...- le pregunto a la nieta de Ga Eul.-

Ella lo miro pesadamente, él no tenía porque meterse en la conversación, ¿o caso ya se creía parte de la familia?, soltó una risa irónica mientras giraba los ojos. La abuela la miro y la desconoció… esa no era su adorable nieta. La tensión en la familia se notaba, cada vez que esos dos estaban juntos las cosas resultaban mal.

-no…- le respondió odiosamente.-

-no entiendo…- le dijo mirando a la anciana.-

-aquí… el noviazgo no siempre es sinónimo de casarse…- le respondió pausadamente.- mucho menos en estos tiempos… los chicos y las chicas salen y se llaman novios pero no siempre se casan…-le explico.-

-¿entonces porque se llaman novios?... deberían solo llamarse amantes…- le dijo en un tono suave.-

-¡amantes!...- se quejo al escucharlo. No tenia porque opinar y mucho menos venir a poner nombres a su relación.- estás loco…- arrugo la nariz.-

-es lo apropiado…- la miro.- cuando se trata de una pareja de manera romántica se deben llamar amantes, cuando el hombre apropiadamente viene a pedir la mano de la mujer, recién puede llamar novia a su amante…- le explico.-

So Eun giro los ojos haciendo una mueca, esto era el colmo, podía soportar su presencia, aguantar que estuviera rondando a su abuela, que incluso le hablara de forma extraña… pero no esto, no sé qué metiera en su vida, que diera opiniones y que le intentara enseñar cosas idiotas como esas.

-ni siquiera tienes derecho a opinar…- le escupió las palabras.- esta no es tu casa y no eres nadie para decir nada…- le aclaro, era hora de bajarle los humos a esa cabeza real.- y si sigues aquí es porque la abuela es ingenua y esta vieja. ¿realmente crees que eres un príncipe de otro mundo?... ajaja no me hagas reír.- su tono se estaba elevando con cada palabra, hacía tiempo que deseaba gritarle todas las verdades.- solo eres un patético hombre que intenta embaucar a una.-

Se quedo con las palabras en la boca, la abuela la hizo callar con una sola bofetada. Amaba a esa niña pero esto estaba pasando el límite de su paciencia, nunca en su vida había osado tocarla, más hoy las cosas estaban fuera de control, ella estaba tan cambiada. So Eun siguió sin moverse, estaba impactada con lo ocurrido, su querida abuela... ella... dirigió los ojos hacia la mujer que la crío con amor, su abuela se había interpuesto entre ella y Night, incluso hizo su elección, ella prefería defender y darle más créditos a ese recién llegado que a ella. Lo miro con odio... era responsable de todo esto.

-es suficiente...- le dijo a su nieta.- Night no es un desconocido y no tienes el derecho de hablarle en esa forma.- estaba vieja pero no lo suficientemente cansada para aparentar debilidad.-

-él no ES NADIE.- termino gritándole.- COMO PUEDES PREFERIRLO A ÉL ANTES QUE A MI...-

-Ga Eul...- no le gustaba como estaban pasando las cosas y deseaba calmar los ánimos de las dos.-

-CALLATE... ¡CALLATE!...- le grito apuntándolo.- TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO... TODO LO QUE ESTA MAL...-

Se llevo la mano a la mejilla y lloro, lloro por la forma en que la miraban, la decepción en los ojos de su abuela, sabía que estaba mal pero no podía detenerse, estaba llena de rencor, estaba dolida... asustada y la única explicación que conseguía era él. Night la miro... ella lucia muy diferente de aquella noche, incluso su rostro se deformaba cuando escupía esas palabras dolorosas, entonces lo vio... el mismo brillo que anoche, ese brillo que parecía venir desde atrás de su oreja. Pero esta vez no estaba equivocado, no se trataba de su mente jugando, el resplandor se hacía intenso y lo reconocía, lo había visto un par de veces en Maou.

So Eun se retiro de ahí, estaba ahogada con ellos, salió corriendo a su cuarto y se tiro a la cama a llorar, estaba deseando que él nunca hubiera llegado a sus vidas, que él se desapareciera de la misma forma en que llego. Night puso una mano en la espalda de Ga Eul, su pobre amor no le hacía nada, no le ayudaba a sopesar estos problemas. Respiro hondo, quizás él había intervenido en la relación de ellas pero esto tenía otro ingrediente, uno que quizás era más peligroso que el miedo a lo desconocido.

Espero unas horas y cuando todos estaban dormidos dirigió sus pasos al cuarto de ella, estaba haciendo algo impropio, pero era necesario descartar esa posibilidad. La puerta no tenia seguro y solo basto con girar la manilla para entrar, sigiloso como un gato se metió dentro, pero desde la entrada podía ver ese resplandor. Al acercarse a ella la reconoció, la misma jovencita del jardín, mientras dormía So Eun lucia amable, se sonrió apenas recordando su error al confundirla con Ga Eul y se enfoco, estaba allí para descartar posibilidades. Se inclino sobre ella y con delicadeza quito los mechones negros que cubrían el brillo, entonces lo vio... la marca, esa que usaban todos los hechiceros de palacio. Levanto la vista muy confundido, ¿cómo era posible?, ningún humano podía hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo ellos... entonces, ella...

-So Eun...-

Murmuro su nombre, ella estaba siendo acechada, como una presa. Por eso cambio tanto en poco tiempo, no solo se trataba de su desconfianza, esa marca en su cuello era producto de un encantamiento, uno muy fuerte y que él no podía repeler aunque quisiera. Salió del cuarto preocupado, quien fuera que estuviera haciendo eso... sabía lo que hacía, sabia como usar la magia y lo más importante era alguien de las ramas de palacio. Detrás de la oreja de ella la marca se hacía intensa con los pensamientos de ella, cuando el circulo completara su forma las cosas se pondrían aun peor.

Chris llevaba de la mano a su novia, hoy la acompañaría a su casa y aprovecharía la oportunidad de conocer a su abuela.

-¿estás seguro que quieres conocerla?...- le pregunto afuera de la puerta. Esto volvía las cosas serias.-

-seguro... ¿acaso tienes miedo?...-le dijo con una sonrisa.-

-no...- fingió una sonrisa abriendo la puerta.-

No quería encontrarse con Night y luego de la pelea de anoche las relaciones entre la abuela y ella estaban tensas. Pero por una vez el destino le sonreía, Night no daba señas y la abuela estaba sentada en el sofá reposando.

-Halmonie...- le llamo con mucha humildad.- Chris a venido a saludarte...-

-Es un placer conocerla, Sra. Kim...- le dijo con mucha reverencia en sus palabras.-

-Bienvenido...- le dijo ella saludándolo.- tome asiento...- le pidió algo seria.-

-iré a buscar algo de beber...- les dijo a ambos y salió derecho a la cocina.-

La abuela miro los ojos del novio de su nieta y lo supo. Chris sonrió alegremente mientras tomaba asiento al frente de ella y con una descarada sonrisa comenzó a hablar.

-vaya que has cambiado...- hizo una mueca y metió su mano dentro de la chaqueta.-

-así que eras tú...- reconocía esos ojos, nunca los olvidaría...-

-luzco diferente pero sigo siendo el mismo.- le mostro un frasco, en su interior una bola de humo giraba retorciéndose.- ¿recuerdas esto?...- le pregunto acercándoselo.-

-¿qué vas a hacerle a mi nieta?...- le pregunto ignorando responder. Sabía que era eso y lo que pasaría a continuación.-

-nada... la necesitamos, así que no te preocupes...- con un jalón destapo la botella y el humo se esparció.-

No hubo gritos, no tenía sentido gritar... las rosas azules de Maou eran un veneno mortal para los humanos, Ga Eul lo sabía y lo sintió en su corazón, doloroso, como si miles de espinas se clavaran en su corazón. La última cosa que vio fue a él sonriendo... como siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Lights

Estaba en la cocina sirviendo dos vasos de té frio, estaba tan ilusionada con la visita de Chris, la abuela seguramente lo iba a adorar, él era todo un encanto. Puso los vasos en la bandeja para llevarlos a la sala.

-¡So Eun!...- le grito borrando la sonrisa de sus labios, debía actuar como si estuviera preocupado.-

-¡Chris!...- pronuncio su nombre soltando la bandeja y corriendo a la sala. Lo escucho y sintió miedo, no sabía que pasaba pero seguro se trataba de algo malo.-

Pero la palabra malo no alcanzaba para describir la escena. Chris estaba inclinado sobre su abuela intentando sostener su cabeza, y su abuela estaba tendida en el suelo como un bulto sin vida. Se tiro a su lado llorando, lo único que tenía en la vida estaba como muerta. Tembló tomando su mano pero no sentía que respondía.

-Llama a una ambulancia...- le dijo para hacer su actuación más creíble. Si fuera un poco más inteligente se daría cuenta que no le importaba si estaba viva o muerta, pero como su amo le ordeno, su tarea estaba casi a punto de terminar y le gustara o no, esta ultima parte era fundamental.-

Tomo su teléfono y marco a emergencias, pero no quería perderla. Chris intento contenerla, se le hacía tan ridículo su sentimentalismo y repulsivo el acto compasivo. Night había estado caminado, un paseo le ayudaba a recuperar un poco de sensatez. Estaba llegando a la cada de Ga Eul cuando vio luces de colores.

So Eun corrió al lado de la camilla, viendo como su abuela era llevaba de emergencia al hospital central. Estaba totalmente descorazonada, se habían alejado en estos días pero la amaba, la amaba tanto que verla en ese estado la destruía por dentro, Chris intento calmara, tranquilizarla pero disfrutaba del espectáculo de desesperación. Night corrió al ver que la persona acostada en esa cosa era su amada Ga Eul, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué se la llevaban?. So Eun no podía controlarse, pero entre su pena y su desdicha llego aquel que era responsable de todo esto, Night.

-¡Ga Eul!...- le grito llenando sus ojos de miedo y tristeza.- ¿qué sucede?...-

Miro a la nieta de su amada y ella movió su cabeza, no le dijo nada y la cosa de luces cerró sus puertas y empezó a moverse entre el camino oscuro. So Eun no estaba en condiciones de gritarle, solo deseaba ver como seguía su abuela, se giro a Chris y rogándole con las manos y los ojos articulo apenas.

-llévame... con ella...-

Chris asintió con la cabeza y le llevo a su auto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ahora solo faltaba una última parte. Llevo a So Eun al auto y le abrió la puerta delantera, una vez que cerró su puerta miro al grandioso heredero de su reino, ¿quién hubiera dicho que el poderoso Night llorara desconsolado por una simple humana?, pero no era el momento de burlarse de él, en estos momentos necesitaba a su pieza clave.

-por favor... iremos a ver a la Sra. Kim, acompáñenos...- le ofreció cortésmente mientras abría la puerta del asiento trasero.-

Night tomo asiento en el extraño carruaje, So Eun ni siquiera se giro a verlo. Chris en cambio tuvo que controlar su rostro para no hacer una sonrisa, estaba extasiado con todo. Condujo hábil mente acelerando para llegar rápido, su tiempo estaba corriendo y solo tenía hasta media noche para terminar. Se estaciono y So Eun se bajo sin esperar a que le ayudaran, Night no sabía cómo salir del carruaje y tuvo que esperar hasta que el joven le ayudara, viendo como So Eun se alejaba por una puerta.

Corrió por la entrada de emergencia y no se detuvo hasta que llego a una mesa de consulta, agitada y desesperada le pregunto por su abuela, pero la enfermera se estaba tardando demasiado en decirle que ocurría, tanto así que So Eun comenzó a llorar desesperada y rogándole que le ayudara. Otra enfermera vino a verla y con mucha amabilidad le ofreció llevarla hasta la sala de espera. Night y Chris entraron juntos y vieron a So Eun por un pasillo, se apuraron en seguirla y la alcanzaron a duras penas.

-por favor esperen aquí...- les dijo la enfermera cerrando la puerta de la sala.-

-gracias...- le dijo Chris.-

So Eun se encogió en el asiento mientras recordaba cada uno de los momentos hermosos que vivió con su abuela, las comidas, los viajes, las sonrisas... todas las cosas que parecían tan estúpidas día a día, esas cosas eran un tesoro. Night tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, la persona que robo su corazón estaba a punto de partir de este mundo y no la podía ver... no podía acompañarla en esos momentos, la vida... era tan injusta, no espero tanto tiempo para venir a buscarla y perderla. De todos, Chris era el más calmado, en su interior se estaba acumulando la energía necesaria para finalizar el plan de su amo.

-So Eun...- susurro poniéndose al frente de ella, se arrodillo y busco sus ojos. Era hora, este era el momento justo para desencadenar el conjuro. Como siempre paso los cabellos negros por detrás de su oreja tocando el sello que muchos días atrás le había impuesto.- te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti... -

-Chris...- unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, él era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Lo abrazo por el cuello y asintió con la cabeza.- sí... - le dijo ante sus palabras.-

Night no les estaba prestando atención, para él, ellos no eran importantes, eso pensaba hasta que lo sintió... enderezo su cabeza, el brillo, el sello que So Eun llevaba en su cuerpo, estaba brillando. Se puso de pie viéndolos abrazados, ¿qué significaba esto?, no sentía nada extraño en él chico, nada pero el brillo era intenso.

-Kim So Eun...- le dijo a la joven.-

Ella estaba intentando sobrepasar su dolor en los brazos de la persona que amaba pero ni aun en esos momentos el intruso la comprendía, no respetaba su dolor, no respetaba nada de lo que era sagrado para ella. Sorbió su nariz y se aparto de Chris, no lo había mirado a los ojos porque no deseaba hacer una escena frente a su abuela, pero ahora que estaba solos.

-no digas mi nombre, no tienes derecho a usarlo...- le reclamo con los ojos llenos de resentimiento.- nosotras éramos felices juntas, antes de que tu llegaras la abuela estaba en perfecto estado... antes de que vinieras a interrumpir nuestras vidas nosotras éramos felices.-

-No se trata de eso...- intento explicarle, ella corría peligro, la marca en su cuerpo era un contrato, si ella lo sellaba estaría en graves aprietos.-

-¡claro que sí! ¡de eso se trata todo!...- le grito levemente, aun se contenía, aun estaba intentado controlarse.-

Chris sonreía internamente, esto estaba a punto de suceder, si ella completaba el circulo, solo eso... necesitaba que la pequeña humana se envenenara a su misma con un poco de odio, solo una pequeña parte de su alma.

-¡tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!, solo tú... por tu culpa la abuela esta en esa sala, estaba...- sujeto su cabeza con las manos, no podía ni pensarlo, estaba completamente perdida sin ella, no quería quedarse sola... no.-

-yo amo a Ga Eul... siempre la ame, siempre la amare...- le dijo, comprendía que se sintiera así, dolida y perdida, pero no podía culparlo de todo eso, ella siempre se resistió a darle una oportunidad, no importaba cuanto se esforzara por mejorar su relación, ella se resistía.-

-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS...- le grito temblando, no quería escucharlo nunca más, lo odiaba... lo detestaba.- TE ODIO... TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS, DESEARIA QUE NUNCA HUBIERAS APARECIDO AQUÍ... ¡NUNCA!...- había sentido un poco de resentimiento, incluso envida, pero esta sensación tan oscura y terrible, esto que le impedía pensar y que solo le hacía temblar, esto era odio.-

Chris miro a la joven y entonces el pacto se sello, la marca que relucía termino de cerrarse y ese brillo se intensifico, estaba complacido de que su trabajo resultara sencillo. Por primera vez curvo sus labios en una semi sonrisa, su señor iba a estar complacido con sus logros.

So Eun sintió un piquete en su cuello, fue un ardor como la picadura de una abeja. Llevo su mano al lugar y lo noto, un extraño resplandor que provenida de ella misma. No alcanza a ver que era pero la luz se hizo más intensa y con ella el ardor se sintió peor, era como si el hielo y el fuego lucharan en su piel para hacerle daño.

Night miro horrorizado la escena, So Eun había sellado el pacto, ¿pero cómo?, quien era el responsable de esta acción. Sus ojos que solo la miraban a ella, se desviaron hacia el desconocido, este que durante todo el tiempo se mantuvo callado y con una expresión serena, él estaba sonriendo. ¡Qué idiota!, como no pudro predecirlo antes, ese no era un humano, pero tampoco era un demonio, por eso no pudo identificarlo correctamente, se trataba de un hechicero.

De pronto sintió que sus pies se levantaban del suelo, ¿cómo era posible?... estaba... estaba flotando... su cabello se ondulaba en el aire, estaba elevándose en el mismo sitio donde estaba. So Eun miro a Night desesperada, le rogaba con sus ojos por ayuda.

La escena era idéntica... así fue como Ga Eul lo dejo, de la misma forma ella se marcho de su vida, como ahora lo hacia su nieta. La expresión de sus ojos le era tan familiar, tanto que no veía a otra persona más que a Ga Eul.

Intento estirar sus manos a él pero de ellas empezó a desprenderse una luz radiante, tan intensa que cerró sus ojos, era como ver directo al sol. Su cuerpo carecía de peso y lo noto, una leve sacudida y nada más, no sintió nada.

Ante la mirada impotente de Night, So Eun se desvanecida en una luz radiante que se convirtió en un torbellino, esto no era obra de un portal de Maou, esto fue planeado y ejecutado por alguien de poder. Se cubrió los ojos cuando el brillo se desvaneció, esto... no podía ocurrir. Chris sonrió complacido y dio un aplauso al ver como la simple humana se despedía de este mundo de almas rastreras, para él todo acabo, ya había cumplido su objetivo.

- Majestad...- se inclino ante él y sonrió burlonamente, como siempre lo hacía.-

Lo escucho llamarlo majestad y ya no tuvo dudas de quien se trataba, él era un hechicero de Maou, pero que interés tenía en So Eun... ¿porque ella?.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano trazo en el aire un circulo de transmutación, el mismo que le permitió llegar a este mundo de humanos y que solo pedía como requisito un alma para abrirse, por eso So Eun debía ir primero, ella era el costo del viaje.

Night entendía todo en un segundo y se abalanzo sobre él pero fue muy tarde, el portal actuaba como una barrera y solo permitía que el dueño del pacto lo atravesara. Ante sus ojos vio como el vil hechicero se desaparecía junto con la nieta de su amor. Lejos de ser útil, se quedo solo en la sala.

La mente de So Eun parecía azotada por miles de palabras, imágenes y recuerdos, cosas que no entendía, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que significaban, solo reconocía algunos rostros, algunas cosas como el rostro de su abuela, el príncipe del mundo fantástico y el sabor salado de sus lagrimas.

La enfermera entro en la sala y se sorprendió al ver que de las tres personas que dejo solo había una.

-¿disculpe y los demás?- le dijo repasando con la mirada.-

-partieron...- contesto secamente.-

-bueno...- dijo ella sin prestarle mucha atención.- la paciente está estable dentro de su gravedad, pude verla pero solo unos minutos.-

-gracias...-

Siguió a la mujer de blanco, con cada paso sentía que su corazón se alineaba con el de ella. Abrió la puerta de la sala y verla tendida en esa cama, con todos esos aparatos fue sorprendente, controlo sus emociones para no llorar pero estaba destrozado, ¿cómo decirle que su nieta estaba perdida en Maou? y que no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.-

-Night...- dijo roncamente viéndolo.- So Eun...- intento mover su mano pero el más pequeño esfuerzo le desgarraba el corazón.-

Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado, tomo su mano y la apretó entre las suyas, el amor y el destino fueron tan injustos con ellos, les pusieron tantas pruebas en el camino, tantas formas diferentes de separarlos, y ahora estaban aquí... intentando vivir los últimos momentos, sus lagrimas bañaron al piel arrugada de sus manos, mientras que gentilmente la besaba en cada gota que caía sobre ella.

-So Eun...- pidió nuevamente llorando, ¿dónde estaba?...-

- lo siento... no pude hacer nada...- el remordimiento, el dolor, todo lo que no pudo vivir con ella, todo lo que no hizo por ella... ni siquiera proteger su tesoro.- se fue...-

Ga Eul miro el techo blanco del cuarto, su nieta, lo único que ella amaba más que a Night, ella... no podía permitirlo. Gimió de dolor cuando abrió su mano, estaba dispuesta a todo por los que amaba.

-Mariposa... pacto...- no podía hablar claramente, el veneno la estaba dejando sin aliento, para mañana no estaría con vida.-

Lo miro y le rojo, no le importaba su vida, solo quería que So Eun no resultara herida. Night negó con su cabeza, no podía hacerlo... ¿como pedía algo así?, ella sabía que el pacto de la mariposa era algo imposible para los humanos. Se levanto y puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.

-no puedo... no me pidas que lo haga... ¡te amo!...- cada lagrima contenía recuerdos hermosos, los recuerdos de su amor.-

-sálvala...- le pidió una vez más y extendió su mano a él-

-Ga Eul...- tomo su mano y la miro, ella... no podía... ¿porque era tan cruel?, porque lo quería abandonar.-

-rosa azul...- su respiración se cerro, las agujas que estaban en su corazón estaban adentrándose, estaba sintiendo la agonía de la muerta.-

Aterrado con esa frase lo entendió, el hechicero no solo se había encargado de llevarse a So Eun, sino que también había acabado con la vida de su amor, si ella estaba bajo los efectos de la rosa azul no podía hacer nada por ella, mañana su vida se habría escapado de su cuerpo. Su mano temblaba al sostener la suya, Ga Eul seguía implorando con su mirada y él no podía negarse a ella, si eso deseaba... le concedería su último deseo.

Con su dedo índice trazo en la palma de su mano, nunca pensó que lo haría, ahora que el diseño estaba listo, ¿tendría el valor para concretarlo?. La miro y bajo la vista, no podía hacerlo, no podía.

-te amo...-siempre deseo decirle aquellas simples palabras, y ahora que la muerte estaba a punto de tomarla, deseaba que él lo supiera.-

No le respondió, en cambio solo se acerco a sus labios y la beso tiernamente, como el primero de sus besos.

-te amo...-

Llevo el dedo a su boca y mordió con fuerza hasta romperlo y sentir el sabor salado de su sangre, no era roja como la humana la de él era negra. Tembló cuando vio la mano de su amor extendida y dispuesta a aceptar su destino, su dedo índice sobre el diseño y la gota negra resbalando. Cayo justo en el centro de su palma y el mismo brillo que antes inundo la sala de espera, ahora recorría el cuerpo de su amor. Vio como lentamente su cuerpo se convertía en pequeñas esferas de luz y era maravilloso pero terrible, ver como la persona amada se entregaba a la muerte.

Las esferas se deshicieron en pequeñas mariposas blancas, y lo que antes fue Ga Eul empezaron a migrar al cuerpo de Night, una a una se pegaron a su piel, llenándolo de la misma forma en que lo hicieron con ella.

"siempre te ame, siempre te amare"

El dulce susurro de su voz, el aroma que recordaba de ella y la calidez de su piel, era como sentirla a ella, estaba fundiéndose en el espacio con ella. Pero el efecto no duro tanto, y como todo las mariposas se desvanecieron, cada una de ellas lo abandono y antes de que pudiera retener solo a una, vio como la ultima se convertía en polvo blanco.

Se dejo caer al suelo y grito de dolor, la había perdido... esta vez para siempre, ya no la vería más, ella había dado su vida para que él regresara a Maou, para que salvara a su nieta. ¡Porque tuvo que ser de esta forma!. Grito mirando la luna roja en su cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Small Up

So Eun se retorció un poco, había caído sobre unas plantas, hace unos segundos estaba en el hospital y ahora... en medio de un bosque, ¿qué lugar era este?. De pronto las historias de su abuela llegaron como rayos a su cabeza, ella le dijo que el palacio estaba rodeado de un bosque espeso, y que no era bueno adentrarse en él por las criaturas que lo habitaban. Recogió sus piernas con miedo, no quería verse enfrentada a eso.

Si se quedaba en silencio y esperaba quizás todo se desvanecería, un pensamiento que no duro, unas ramas crujieron y ella cerró los ojos. No importaba... todo lo que dijo el desconocido príncipe era real, su abuela, las historias y este mundo. Su corazón latía a medida que los ruidos se acercaban, se mordió los labios para no gritar.

-¡%&/(!...-

Los ojos de So Eun bailaron de un lado al otro con el sonido, ¿qué clase de monstruo haría un sonido como ese?.

-¡$%& %&/(·$!...-

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con una sonrisa, no había un animal fiero, solo una persona o por lo menos parecía una persona, lo más raro que tenía era su ropa y sus cabellos completamente blancos. Al igual que la primera vez que vio a Night no entendía nada de lo que decía, solo lo miraba intentando comprender a través de sus acciones lo que deseaba hacer con ella. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de negarse a ir con él, ya que estaba a merced de este sitio desconocido.

De un solo movimiento fue a parar al hombro de él, como si fuera un saco de vegetales, sintió las manos del extraño sujeto con su trasero, palmeándolo un par de veces.

-¡NO HAGA ESO!...- le pidió sonrojándose.-

Pero el extraño no se inmuto, siguió caminando con ella encima. Luego de luchar un poco se quedo tranquila, no había forma de la dejara ir simplemente con pedírselo. Avanzaron en el bosque hasta que salieron, pero no había luz de sol, en el cielo solo estaba la luna pero no la misma luna, esta luna tenía un color naranja, nunca antes vio una luna naranja.

Llegaron a una mansión lo cual dejo sorprendida a So Eun, no esperaba que estas cosas vivieran en mansiones, pero si Night era un príncipe no era tan difícil de creer. Paso de largo por un pasillo, eso la llevo hasta el último cuarto de la casa y una vez que estuvieron allí la dejo caer al suelo como su fuera un bulto más.

Se quejo pero a esa persona no pareció importarle, ni siquiera la miro. So Eun se sobo el trasero, ¿qué le pasaba?, era un ser vivo, quizás no uno como ellos pero aun así merecía respeto. Lo vio revolviendo cosas y murmurar palabras contento, parecía tan preocupado de otras cosas que aprovecho la oportunidad, corrió a la puerta y salió de la sala, corrió hacia la salida como lo recordaba, el largo pasillo y su puerta. Que confiado, estaba sin llave, la abrió y un leve mareo le azoto la cabeza, un resplandor y estaba de regreso en el mismo cuarto donde escapo... ¿cómo?.

-$%&%...-

Le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella. Estaba confundida, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que él levanto su blusa. So Eun retrocedió dando un grito, ¿qué le ocurría?... ¿cómo le hacía es?, pero eso la acorralo nuevamente intentando hacer lo mismo de antes, ella cruzo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y lo miro fieramente.

-¡que está haciendo!...-

-·$%&/...-

-¡NO ENTIENDO!- grito desesperada...- NO ENTIENDO NADA DE ESTO... QUIERO VOLVER...- grito enérgicamente.-

-¿/&%$?...-

-SOY HUMANA...- le grito soltando unas lagrimas.- ¡soy humana!...- repitió calladamente.-

-¡¿Humana?!...- repitió lo que dijo ella.-

-¡Sí! ¡Humana!...- le aclaro al ver que entendió lo que dijo.-

Como antes solo se giro ignorándola por completo. Entonces fue ella quien empezó a acosarlo con sus preguntas, pero de nada servía, él simplemente la ignoraba completamente, solo revolvía unos frascos de colores y formas diferentes.

-¡·%%$·!-

Levanto un frasco cuadrado y lo miro a contra luz, no entendía nada, era una simple botella que no solucionaba lo que pasaba. Se giro hacia ella y saco el corcho, con toda la brusquedad que pudo agarro la quijada de ella y con su pulgar hizo que abriera la boca, esta acción la tomo por sorpresa no dando tiempo a nada. De pronto se vio con el frasco en los labios y lo que contenía en su boca, amargo y asqueroso, jamás había tomado algo tan amargo como eso. Lo bebió a la fuerza, y solo puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando él la soltó.

-¡es es eso!...- le grito mucho más enfadada.-

-ajajaja una poción...- le dijo sonriendo.- wo... nunca había visto una humana... ¿aun que... puede que seas una muñeca?, no siento nada de magia en ti...- tomo la mano de ella levantándola y dejándola caer.-

-una muñeca... ¿cómo puedo ser una muñeca?...- ¿estaba loco?, las muñecas no era como ella, ¡cualquiera lo sabría!.-

-entonces, si eres humana debes conocer la forma de pesar...- se regreso sobre el escritorio y saco una regla.-

-¿pesar?...- negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba extrañada.-

-desvístete para comenzar a tomar las medidas...- le ordeno con una sonrisa radiante.-

-¿cómo que desvestirme?...- pregunto con miedo.-

-para tomar las medidas de tu cuerpo y asegurarme que seas humana, no una muñeca.-

-¡está loco!... una chica no puede desvestirse delante de un hombre, solo porque sí... es inmoral, inadecuado...-

-es necesario para los estudios...- ahora la miraba serio y dejando atrás la sonrisa.-

-no voy a quitarme la ropa y si se atreve a tocarme se va a arrepentir.- le amenazo con el puño.-

-debes cooperar para la investigación.-

-pero no de esa forma, además eso no se usa para pesar, las reglas se usan para medir largo, ancho, para pesar se hace en kilos.- era un idiota si pensaba en esas cosas.-

-¿ancho?... ¿kilos?, cierto... entonces, la distancia si mide en años luz... claro, y por eso de los kilos deben comer solo comida deshidratada.-

-¿qué?...- de que estaba hablando, eso no era cierto, lo que decía eran tonterías.-

Lo vio regresando y sacando un libro, era viejo. Le enseño el libro, este era el libro que le enseño todo acerca de los humanos, de la forma en que se comportaban y de las cosas más importantes. So Eun entre cerró los ojos leyendo el titulo y lo reconoció.

-¿no me diga que usted cree que los humanos somos así?...- le cuestión al verlo.-

-por supuesto, los humanos son así... los hay de clase A, B y C. Es muy lógico.- abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.-

-no... no es así, este libro no es real, digo... es real, pero no refleja lo que somos.- se le acerco.- los humanos no somos como aparece en ese libro, ese es un libro de lectura, de ciencia ficción, es... un cuento para entretenernos.-

-¿cuento?... entonces la información que tengo es errónea...- su cara se contrajo y un grito lleno el aire.- ¡TODA MI INVESTIGACIÓN ESTA EQUIVOCADA!-

Empezó a lanzar hojas al iré y todo lo que tenía sobre el escritorio, So Eun se asusto al ver lo desesperado que estaba e incluso intento escaparse de nuevo, pero como antes volvió a parar a la misma habitación.

-¡¿qué voy a hacer?!...- se preguntaba caminando de una lado a otro.- todo está mal... todo está mal...- comenzó a morderse las uñas.-

So Eun se quedo en una esquina mientras lo escuchaba murmurar, pero no se atrevía a volver a hablarle, no quería exaltarlo. De pronto él la miro y ella se levanto del suelo para alistarse a correr o luchar si era necesario. Pero esas ideas se olvidaron, le puso las manos encima y la sacudió con fuerza.

-¡tú eres humana!- le dijo con una sonrisa desbordante.- tú me vas a ayudar con mi investigación. ¡Sí!, con tu ayuda mi investigación será perfecta, ¿qué mejor que una humana respaldando todas mis teorías?... pues nada mejor ajajajaja...-

-espere... yo no quiero estar aquí...- le dijo reponiéndose de tantas sacudidas.- yo no pertenezco aquí, yo tengo que estar en el hospital con mi abuela, ella estaba enferma cuando algo me trajo a este mundo y necesito regresar...- lo miro suplicante, su abuela estaba enferma y quizás no volvería ese día... ¿pero hasta cuando no volvería?.-

-¿quieres volver al mundo humano?...- dio un paso atrás.- pero eso es imposible... los humanos no llegan a nuestro mundo así como así, y tampoco pueden volver tan fácilmente. Mucho menos desde que el rey falleció.-

-¿quiere decir que no volveré a mi mundo?...- la sola idea le corto el habla.-

-no dije eso... dije que era extremadamente difícil.- le corrigió llevando su mano a la cabeza.- para un hombre de magia como yo la cuestión de la ciencia no es muy diferente, verás.- se giro y fue hasta una pizarra, borro algunas cosas y tomo un trozo de tiza.- este es tu mundo.- dibujo una línea y escribió humanos a un lado y Maou en el otro.- nosotros estamos separados por una dimensión, esta...- señalo la línea.- la energía de tu mundo fluye al nuestro y eso nos permite subsistir con sus deseos y sentimientos. Antiguamente entre nuestros mundo había un portal que nos llevaba al suyo y así conseguíamos almas.- la miro sobre su hombro.- nos resultaba muy sencillo corromperlos para apoderarnos, por eso mismo el Rey impuso una regla y sello el portal, así los humanos no caerían en las garras de los demonios.- se giro a verla directo a los ojos.- nosotros nos regimos por jerarquías, en las posiciones nobles los demonios y alquimistas somos los más preciados, albergamos mucho poder pero si conseguimos el alma de un humano nuestro poder se duplica y triplica si es un alma pura.- volvió a girarse.- entonces solo nos quedo una alternativa, los demonios y los alquimistas debían conjugarse para conseguir un humano, los alquimistas abren un portal entre los mundos y los demonios se encargan de sembrar un Prin que va creciendo dentro de ellos... cuando los humanos se corrompen el Prin se sella y les permite traer su alma a este mundo...- dejo la tiza y se volteo lentamente.- pero no se puede traer un humano completo... a menos... no, es imposible.-

So Eun estaba escuchando atenta a toda la explicación que le dio, no podía creer lo que decía, pero ahí estaba en frente de esta persona que tenía una apariencia humana pero que obviamente no lo era, todo lo que decía y recordaba de Night, todo era cierto y ahora estaba perdida en este mundo y sin esperanzas de regresar a donde debía. Se desplomo en el suelo, estaba perdida... totalmente pedida en esta fantasía.

-tú eres una excepcional anomalía...- le dijo agachándose.- y no sé exactamente como regresarte a tu mundo, solo tengo una pista si te hace sentir mejor.-

-¿me ayudaría?...- le dijo sollozando.- necesito regresar...-

-solo si cooperas conmigo.- respondió.- necesito terminar mis investigaciones.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, era lo único que podía hacer, cooperar con él, por lo menos así tenía una esperanza de volver, era más que solo dejarse caer en la desesperanza.

Una figura se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, su cabeza caída y sin hablar, el otro se movía alrededor de él, su silueta era semejante a la humana se diferenciaba en dos enormes alas negras, parecidas a las de un cuervo. El salón estaba a oscuras.

-quieres decirme, ¿por qué acudes a mi presencia sin la humana?...-

- mi señor... lo siento...- Seungho apretó los dientes, era una falla que no espero en el plan. Todo estaba perfecto excepto ese último hecho.- la humana... ella no sé cómo, pero ella se deshizo del prin...-

-¡QUIRES DECIRME COMO UN SUCIO HUMANO PUDO HACER ESO!...- grito y arrojo un jarrón al suelo, estaba fuera de sí, tantos años planeando esto y la humana se atrevía a ir en contra de su voluntad.-

-no lo sé...- no alcanzaba a comprenderlo, por lo general los corazones humanos eran fáciles de corromper y difíciles de componer, pero ella... en el último momento pareció arrepentirse de todo lo que sentía.-

-NO ME IMPORTA COMO PASO, QUIERO QUE ESA HUMANA ESTE AQUÍ... ¡LA NECESITO!.-

Azoto la puerta y dejo solo a su sirviente, este se incorporo. Si no lograba encontrarla pronto el que sufriría las consecuencias del error sería él, su señor Ryeowook era conocido por su cólera y poca disposición al perdón.

Su rostro se distorsionaba por la ira, lo único que compensaba ese error era el hecho de que su primo estaba atrapado con los humanos y más que eso, que su eterno amor había muerto gracias a él. Cambio su expresión sombría al ver a su ti acercándose, la hermosa Reina. Se inclino hacia ella en una saludo cordial.

-Buenos días majestad...-

-Buenos días Ryeowook...- sonrió encantadoramente para él.-

-Majestad...- su tono era completamente diferente, suave, preocupado y considerado.- ¿ha sabido algo de su hijo?, me temo que han pasado muchas lunas desde que partió y temo por su seguridad.-

-yo también temo por él... aunque mi hijo es fuerte y valiente, el portal al mundo humano fue sellado y n hay muchas maneras de regresar.-

-no tema...-

La voz se escucho desde el fondo del corredor, la figura alta y delgadas se asomaba, al igual que Ryeowook, este llevaba una alas negras desplegadas, aunque las suyas eran más grandes y brillantes. Los dos miraron con asombro al recién llegado, la reina derramo una lagrima y se quedo quieta al ver el rostro de su hijo, en cambio Ryeowook tuvo que sacudir su expresión, no esperaba verlo, pensó que estaba perdido en el mundo humano, pero no.

-ya estoy de regreso...- les anuncio a ambos.- madre... -paso su vista a él- primo...-

-hijo...- se contuvo de tocarlo, solo con verlo se conformaba, saber que estaba bien y a salvo.- ¿donde está ella?... donde esta Ga Eul...-

-...- bajo la mirada y soltó un quejido, su nombre, su recuerdo, eso le quedo de su amor.- ella...- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.- me envió de regreso.-

Horrorizada, la reina se cubrió la boca, no contaba con que la chica se sacrificaría por él, eso era una gran demostración de amor... si tan solo el Rey lo hubiera considerado, si hubiera aceptado que su hijo estaba enamorado de una simple humana.

So Eun estaba sacudiendo y ordena do las cosas, mientras el sujeto seguía escribiendo las cosas que ella le contaba, mientras se dedicaba a hacer el aseo, su cabeza pensaba en él, el príncipe... ¿quizás él podía ayudarla?, pero recordó que no se encontraba allí, si no en el otro lado.

-¿qué más debo saber de los autos?...- le pregunto hambriento de conocimiento.-

-nada más...- se giro mirándolo.- disculpe... ¿pero usted parece un humano?... qué tipo de demonio es...-

-creo que quedo claro, lo dije ayer y muchas veces.- volvió a mirar sus hojas.-

-...- apretó sus labios exasperada, lo único que hacía era escribir y preguntar.- ¡no quedo claro!- insistió.-

-no soy un demonio soy un alquimista, y no uno cualquiera.- volvió a poner atención a sus notas.-

-¿a qué te refieres con no una cualquiera?...- acaso habían distintos tipos...-

-eres muy molesta, cuando estoy trabajando no me gusta que me interrumpan.- su tono cambio drásticamente.-

-no entiendo nada... necesito aprender, ¿no es lo que usted hace?... ni siquiera sé cómo se llama.-

-Soy el Sumo Sacerdote, Ren, encargado de salvaguardar los interés de la familia real.- le dijo poniéndose de pie.-

So Eun dejo caer el plumero, si ese hombre era el sacerdote de la familia real, entonces... ¿conocía a Night?, quizás no fue mala suerte encontrarse con él, quizás esta era una forma misteriosa en que Dios la ayudaba, aunque no lo mereciera.


End file.
